HighShool Love
by KikyoBasher101
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Rin,and Ayame Higurashi are the 2nd riches people in the state of Japan. Their in their senoir year and deal with their boyfirends. Sex, being perganet. What does kikyo do with this? Lemons ahead and pairs are InuXKag SanXMir RinXSes KogXAy
1. Meet The Higurashi

**Highschool Love By: Kikyo Basher101**

**It was an early moring when Kagome,Sango,Rin, and Ayame decided to wake up.**

**Holy Shit!! Yelled all the girls. They only had 15 minutes to get ready for the first day of school. These were the famous Higurashi sister and were very well know for it. Thanks to their parents Koari and Aki Higurashi they owned the top bussines right next to the Takahashi bussines. Kagome Higurashi is a 17 year old raven haired godess and has tan skin . She has the body of a model and cyrstal blue eyes. Her hair went down to her mid back and she loved being with her boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**Sango Higurashi is an 17 year old girl who has the most beautiful eyes ever. Her eyes are a chocolate brown ,wasit length brown hair and has tan skin. She is an karate expert and if you get on her bad side she will kick your ass. In her spare time she hangs out with her boyfirend Miroku Takahashi. Rin Higurashi is an 17 in a half year old girl who has the most gorgeous light brown eyes ,black hair that goes to her mid-back aslo and tan pale skin. Loves dancing and working out in her gym. She also has the most hatred side to her if you fuck wit her. She loves hanging out with her boyfirend Shesshomaru Takahashi. **

**Ayame Higurashi is an 18 year old gil how has emarld green eyes. She has firey red hair and keeps it into two pig tails and light kin tan. Always natural hyper and love listening to Rock n Roll. She always love watching chick flicks. Koari Higurashi has 37 year old woman has jet black that she keeps into a pony tail and has a beautiful smile. Koari is the most wanted female in all of Tokyo Japan. She is mated with and Inu-Hanyou and is also a very power ful miko just like her daughters. Aki Higurashi is an 38 year old Inu-Hanyou that has black hair that goes past his wasit and to black fuzzy ears at the top of his head. Aki is the 2nd most richiest and powerful man next to the Takhashi company and loves his four pups and mate very dearly**


	2. Meet The Takahashi and School

In The Takahashi Home 

Inuyahsa,Miroku,Shesshomaru,Kouga all woke up at the same time. Shit they all yelled they all got up and went to their bathrooms to take a shower. Inuyahsa Takahahsi has pericing gold eyes that will melt anyones heart and strange sliver hair and has two little cut doggy ears on top of his head. He is 6ft and has a girlfirend named Kagome Higurashi. Shesshomaru Takahashi is an cold person and also have gold eyes and sliver hair and is an Inu-Youki and is 6ft 3 and has a girlfirend named Rin Higurashi. Kouga Takahahsi is an Wolf Demon and is adopted by the Takahahsi family when his parents died. He's 5ft 9 ann has brown eyes and loves talking to his girlfirend Ayame Hirgurashi. Miroku Takashi is a monk and is really the Takahahsi-san cousin. Miroku parents died when was young so he lives with his cousin Inuyasha. He also has a crused hand and is 6ft 1 and has light purple eyes. He wears his hair in a samll rat ponytail and loves talking to his girlfirend Sango Higurashi.

Kids are up. Said InuTashio. He has Long sliver hair and has gold eyes like his sons and is an Inu-Youki.  
Indeed They are. Said InuTashio mate Izoayi. She had long black hair and has light brown eyes.  
5 minutes later they were downstaris eating breakfast. So guys how are u an the girls?  
Fine. They said in unusion So Inuyash ahave you called the girls yet to tell them were going to pick them up in 7 minutes? said Shesshomaru Shit! I knew I forgot something important I'll call them now. Said Inuyasha said grabbing the house phone.  
Meanwhile In The Higurashi Home Holly Shit!! Yelled all the girls. They quickly jumped in the shower (in their own bathroom perverts) and start getting ready for school.  
Right after Kagome got out of the shower and start putting on her under garments her cell phone rings.  
(I italcs/K bold hey yash hey baby what do you want to tell you me and the boys are coming to pick you up in 7 minuets.  
what!  
u forget about my ears woman sorry tell your sister and be ready okay kagome yeah were something hot okay kagome blush you too yash anything for you bye bye love you love you too babe bye kagome got dress in a blood red tight shirt that says"Doggy's Bitch" in white with red short shorts and wore red and whit nikes.  
Kagome went downstaris to eat breakfast and tell her sisters that the boys where coming to get them.  
She went into the kitchen and saw her family sitting down eating she saw that her sister had excatly what she has on execpt rin was in black with red words and black and red nikes. Sango's say "Monks Baby" in purple a shirt and white letters with purple and white nikes. Ayames said "Wolfs Bitch"in black shirt and pink letters.  
You girls look pretty. Said Aki Thanks father. They said in unusion Oh guys boy are coming to get us in 2 minutes. Kagome said Okay.Rin said.  
Honk Honk There here bye mom and dad. They Said then left.  
They walk outsid all the boys said was DAMN!  
The girls just giggled.  
The girls kissed the guys lustful.  
Inuyasha said kagome I can't wait to get you in bed.  
Then they left.

Well you have to wait in 2 days when my parents leave for a week. said kagome.

Kagome do ou know that your sisters and you are going to hve sex on the same day. Inuyasha said.

WHAT!! kagome yelled

Thats what the guys said. inuyasha said

I'll talk to them later!!!!!!

When they arrivd at school they went to go get their locker codes. Since they already knew what the classes were. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango has all the same classes and lockers are rght next to each other.

So does Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. Since Shesshomaru and rin are 18 tey take honor classes.

See you at lunch. Yelled Rin

Okay Bye. yelled Kagome

The school bell rings time for school.


	3. Meet the Onigumio's and the fight!

**Well we better get going. said Inuyasha.**

**Okay. Sango said**

**The gang walk to their first class which is gym. As they enterd and sat down on the benches they teacher said.**

**Class we have some new students here is Kikyo, Narkau,Kanna.Kaugra, and Hojo Onigumio. They are all tranfer exchange students from kyoto. **

**Kikyo wore a very tight red halter top and short short mini skirt. Here sisters also wore the same thing execpt Kanna blue and Kaugra is black. **

**Narkau wore a green tight muscle shirt and green basketball shorts with green nikes.**

**Hojo wore a orange t-shirt and orange baggy pants with orange jordans.**

**Class today we have free peroid because i haven't prepared work yet for you all to do.**

**So the gang only just made out with girl/boyfirends. **

**Then all of a sudden kikyo pops out of now where saying Get The Fuck Off Of My Man You Bitch. Yelled Kikyo**

**Excuse me slut. kagome said**

**This is my man not yours so I can do whatever the fuck I please. said a very pissed off kagome.**

**No you can't u belong to me. Said Narkau**

**Get away from my girl you bitch. yelled inuyasha**

**No. said narkau**

**I'll show you said inuyasha and kagome and punch narkau and kikyo dead it the face.**

**Then the fight started.**

**So far Kagome gave Kikyo a black eye a bruised lip and a busted nosie and made Kikyo unconcious.**

**Kikyo gave Kagome a bruise on her right cheeck.**

**However the fight with Inuyasha and Narkau was just getting started.**

**Inuyasha stopped!!! Kagome screames just as Kagome truns around she get hit in the face by Narkau.**

**Kagome goes unconcious and falls to the floor reall hard.**

**Kagome!!!! Inuyasha screames so as the Ayame,Sango,Miroku, and Kouga.**

**Inuyasha eyes started to change colors and he started to turn full youki.**

**NARKAU YOU DIE FOR TOUCHING MY MATE!!!!! yelled the now full inu-youki Inuyasha.**

**Meanwhile With Rin and Shesshomaru**

**Shesshomaru felt a very powerful aura and a sent that smells like his brother.**

**OH SHIT!!!!! Shesshomaru yelled**

**Rin come on we have to go. Shesshomaru said.**

**He ran with rin in his arms and ignored the teachers protest and left to the gym.**

**When he got in there he saw Kagome on the floor and inuyasha in his youki form beating the shit out of Narkau.**

**Rin ran over to see what was wrong with her sister.**

**Sesshomaru ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the wall.**

**Narkau fell to the floor bloodly as hell and feel unconcious on the floor.**

**As Inuyasha changed back into his hanyou from the gym teacher ran in and saw the damages and yelled WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE.**

**I know Hobo said. (Sry Hojo LoL)**

**He told the teacher what happen and said that the whole gang jump Naraku and Kikyo.**

**He's lieing!!! Yelled Ayame**

**No he isn't! Yelled Kanna and Kagura.**

**Well the Takahashi and Higurashi Family is suspend from school for 2 weeks. said the principal. (he was there with the gym teacher too.)**

**Whatever bye. They said and left.**

**Inuyasha was carring Kagome and she opened her eyes and said Hey.**

**Your all right! They said. **

**Yeah just peachey. Kagome said.**

**Were all suspended from school for 2 weeks. Said Rin **

**Cool can we crash at your place for 2 week. Kagome asked the guys.**

**Sure mom and dad's gone for 2 weeks and you have your rooms and clothes so why not. Inuyasha said.**

**Suddenly kagome cell phone rung.**

**(itlacs for mom/bold for kags)**

**hey mom**

_**hey kagome **_

_**me and your father are leaving tonight for 2 weeks.**_

**Oh Okay **

**Mom can stay over Inuyasha house for 2 weeks.**

_**sure honey**_

_**dad says hi and I love you girls.**_

**thanks and I love you too.**

**bye**

_**bye**_

**hang up.**

**Mom said her and dad are gone for 2 weeks and we can stay. said a very happy Kagome**

**They headed to the car and drove home.**

**Lemon for next chapter over not?**

**3 reviews for next chappy.**


	4. So Sorry

_**What up all my FanFiction fans this is ya girl KikyoBasher101. I just wanna say I'm so sorry for not updating lately I've been so busy **_

_**lately and I wanna say that HighSchool Love is back on and I'm sorry for not adding new stories anything else. HERE'S **_

_**SOMETHING' VERY IMPORTANT THAT I NEED 2 TELL YA'LL ANYBODY THAT HAS ARE HAS MADE A LEMON **_

_**BEFORE OR WANTS 2 MAKE ONE E-MAIL ME ON FANFICTION PRIVATE OR NOT. I'LL READ IT AND WHO EVER **_

_**HAS THE BEST WILL BE IN MY CURRENT STORY AND MY NEW STORY HAS A CHARACTER THEY MADE AND **_

_**WILL HELP ALL THROUGH THE WAY.**_

_**THANKS!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
